colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
One Shot - B.A.P
Descripción *'Título:' One Shot (원샷).160px|right *'Grupo:' B.A.P *'Mini-Album:' One Shot. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Dance, hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12 Febrero 2013 Vídeo full|center|400 px Yong Guk, Himchan, DaeHyun, YoungJae, Jongup, Zelo Romanización One shot Let me tell you something that you already know. You just get the rock to me. You na mean? gihoeneun han beonppun eoduun gireul georeo bicheul barkhyeo Martin Luther King cheoreom get your mind out fo’ the gutter silpae ttawiegen ajik neon eoryeo one shot one chance du beoneun eobseo nochiji ma ja junbihae hell yeh ne jasinege deombyeo jagajin neol pyeolchyeobwa just do it.. One shot! gulbokhal tenga nareul dulleossan deoche geollyeodeul tenga Only one shot! domangchiji ma dwidoraseoseo duryeoume matseobwa i sesangi neol oemyeonhandaedo ni jasineul jikyeo geuge olbareun taedo Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world kkeut-eobsneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobs-eo uu uu uu u heundeulliji ma hondon-ui sigan soge naleul gadul sun eobseo uu uu uu u gihoeneun han beonppun-iya YG/HC/ZL Only one shot only one shot ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot Only one shot only one shot ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? geeureumui noye heundeureo gogaereul noryeokdo eomneun nomdeureun dangjang jameseo kkae bangguseoge anjaseo nopeun jarireul wonhae igeon geimi aninde hyeonsildeureul gubun motae oh yeah go around a track siganeun gyesok dolgo dora so far away junbidoen jamani jinjjaro mareul hae jejarineun huhoe ppuniya niga nuneul gameul ttae whoa One shot! pihae gal tenga swiun gilmaneul chaja hemaeil tenga Only one shot! geochin sesange eolgul matdaego buditchyeoseo ssawobwa nopeun byeogi neol mageuryeo haedo da ttwieoneomeobwa maebeon sseureojindaedo Everybody already know Hey shout your voice to the world kkeut-eobsneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobs-eo uu uu uu u heundeulliji ma hondon-ui sigan sog-e naleul gadul sun eobs-eo uu uu uu u gihoeneun han beonppun-iya angaesog-e galyeojin sum-eoissdeon neoui moseubdeul taeyangboda tteugeobge ni jasin-eul taewo Run and go away dwidol-aboji ma Don’t stop go away neoleul nohjineun ma kkeut-eobsneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobs-eo uu uu uu u heundeulliji ma hondon-ui sigan sog-e naleul gadul sun eobs-eo uu uu uu u gihoeneun han beonppun-iya YG/HC/ZL Only one shot only one shot ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot Only one shot only one shot ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? Español Un disparo Déjame decirte algo que ya sabes Déjame mostrártelo ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Solo hay una opción cuando andas por este oscuro camino Brilla a la luz como Martin Luther King Madura un poco mientras te consumes Es demasiado pronto para el fracaso, aún eres joven Un disparo, una opción No hay una segunda oportunidad, vamos no la pierdas Diablos yeh, ponte a prueba extiende tu pequeño yo, sólo hazlo ¡Un disparo! ¿Vas a tirarlo o vas a ser atrapado por las trampas que nos rodean? ¡Sólo un disparo! No huyas, voltéate y enfréntalos cara a cara Incluso si el mundo se aleja de ti Protégete, esa es la actitud correcta ¿Todos ya lo saben? Hey, hazlo saber a todo el mundo No puedo devolverme en este sendero sin fin uu uu uu u no tiembles No puedo caer en este tiempo confuso Woo woo woo, sólo hay una oportunidad YG/HC/ZL Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Ataca con fuerza y enfréntate a ellos, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Lánzate al mundo, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Ataca con fuerza y enfréntate a ellos, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Sólo tienes una oportunidad, ¿lo sabes? Sacude tu cabeza y dile no a ser esclavo de la flojera Todos aquellos que no lo intentan, despierten ahora ¿Quieres llegar a lo alto sólo sentándote en tu cuarto? Este no es un juego ¿por qué no puedes separarlo de la realidad? Oh yeah, ve alrededor de la pista El tiempo sigue girando y girando tan lejos Sólo aquellos que están preparados pueden hablar Quedándote en el mismo lugar sólo hará que te arrepientas cuando cierres los ojos, whoa ¡Un disparo! ¿Vas a ser una víctima? ¿Vas a perderte buscando el camino más fácil? ¡Sólo un disparo! Voltea hacia el difícil mundo enfréntate y pelea Incluso si los altos muros intentan detenerte Salta sobre ellos incluso si te caes una y otra vez ¿Todos ya lo saben? Hey, hazlo saber a todo el mundo No puedo devolverme en este sendero sin fin uu uu uu u no tiembles No puedo caer en este tiempo confuso Woo woo woo, sólo hay una oportunidad Hay partes de ti que están ocultas por la niebla Sólo que enciéndete con pasión más ardiente que el sol Corre y aléjate, no mires atrás No te detengas, vete, no te dejes llevar No puedo devolverme en este sendero sin fin uu uu uu u no tiembles No puedo caer en este tiempo confuso Woo woo woo, sólo hay una oportunidad YG/HC/ZL Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Ataca con fuerza y enfréntate a ellos, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Lánzate al mundo, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Ataca con fuerza y enfréntate a ellos, un disparo Sólo un disparo, sólo un disparo Sólo tienes una oportunidad, ¿lo sabes? Hangul One shot, Let me tell you something that you already know. You just get the rock to me. You na mean? 기회는 한 번뿐 어두운 길을 걸어 빛을 밝혀 Martin Luther King 처럼 get your mind out fo’ the gutter 실패 따위에겐 아직 넌 어려 one shot one chance 두 번은 없어 놓치지 마 자 준비해 hell yeh 네 자신에게 덤벼 작아진 널 펼쳐봐 just do it. One shot! 굴복할 텐가 나를 둘러싼 덫에 걸려들 텐가 Only one shot! 도망치지 마 뒤돌아서서 두려움에 맞서봐 이 세상이 널 외면한대도 니 자신을 지켜 그게 올바른 태도 Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot 세상의 너를 던져버려 one shot Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot You only have one chance u know? 게으름의 노예 흔들어 고개를 노력도 없는 놈들은 당장 잠에서 깨 방구석에 앉아서 높은 자리를 원해 이건 게임이 아닌데 현실들을 구분 못해 oh yeah go around a track 시간은 계속 돌고 돌아 so far away 준비된 자만이 진짜로 말을 해 제자리는 후회 뿐이야 니가 눈을 감을 때 whoa One shot! 피해 갈 텐가 쉬운 길만을 찾아 헤매일 텐가 Only one shot! 거친 세상에 얼굴 맞대고 부딪쳐서 싸워봐 높은 벽이 널 막으려 해도 다 뛰어넘어봐 매번 쓰러진대도 Everybody already know? Hey shout your voice to the world? 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 안개속에 가려진 숨어있던 너의 모습들 태양보다 뜨겁게 니 자신을 태워 Run and go away 뒤돌아보지 마 Don’t stop go away 너를 놓지는 마 끝없는 길 위에서 물러설 수는 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 흔들리지 마 혼돈의 시간 속에 나를 가둘 순 없어 우우 우우 우우 우 기회는 한 번뿐이야 Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들어 one shot Only one shot only one shot 세상의 너를 던져버려 one shot Only one shot only one shot 이를 꽉 물고 덤벼들 Categoría:B.A.P Datos Categoría:B.A.P